The invention relates to a seat fastening device for fastening vehicle seats in a vehicle, especially in an aircraft, wherein the seat fastening device comprises a seat rail with T-shaped profile portion and a carriage enclosing an upper part of the T-shaped profile portion.
A seat fastening device using a T-shaped seat rail is known from DE 10 2009 028 534 A1, DE 10 2009 028 533 A1, DE 10 2009 028 903 A1 and WO 2012/152937 A2.
Further seat fastening devices to be used for fastening seats of an aircraft seating arrangement are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,797 A, CA 2 823 551 A, CA 2 704 897 A, EP 2 397 409 A, FR 2 972 971 A and US 2012/0145867 A1.
The currently known seat tracks and seat fittings in an aircraft cabin are quite efficient for fixation of seats, but are complex in design and do not provide the possibility of an easily moving the seats from one position to another in a short period.